


Unprotected

by ahunmaster, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Rival Schools AU [24]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Boarding School, Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Het, High School, Human, Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Smut, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed doesn't have any condoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unprotected

"Mmph! B-Blood-Bloodshed-"  
  
Her lips were sealed again as her boyfriend moved his head back up to steal another kiss. Thornstriker held on as he rolled them over to be over her, her back against the carpeted floor with his huge physique over her.  
  
It was happening more often then not, them on the floor making out instead of studying. It took time away from studying, but she didn't mind. She loved it when Bloodshed would kiss her and make her feel loved as he worshipped her.  
  
Speaking of being loved, she could feel the tent in his pants. He got excited very easily, often resulting in him asking if they could have sex. But lately, he seemed to be abstaining from it more. The past two weeks, he had not had sex with her, instead either getting her off by eating her pussy out or fingering her. She often returned the favor by helping him get off.  
  
But it was obvious he had wanted to do the deed, so why was he holding back?  
  
"Bloodshed?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you... want to... go to the bed?"  
  
It wasn't the best suggestion, but it was the closest she could get to saying "Let's fuck."  
  
The taller man looked at her for a moment before looking at the bed then back to her. "Y-You... Do you want to... on there?"  
  
"Y-Yes... I would like to... do it."  
  
He blinked for a second but then nodded as he brought them both up, kissing her as his hands reached down to start stroking her thighs.  
  
Thornstriker's breath hitched as she felt him move his hand up to her pussy, gently rubbing through the damp material.  
  
"So how do you want me to do it tonight? You bent over and me eating between your cheeks or you sitting on my face?"  
  
"I- What? N-No, no, not that!"  
  
"Huh?" His lustful mood suddenly popped as he looked to her in surprise. "Y-You don't me to get you off?"  
  
"I-I-I do! I just..." She bit her lip for a moment before looking straight into his eyes. "I want you... to be... inside."  
  
"In- Oh..." He then just realized what she was asking for and turned away, his other hand coming up to rub his hair. "U-Uh, I... I-ah-"  
  
"I-I mean... W-We've been... doing... things," she said sheepishly, cheeks turning red. "I-It's just... You-You haven't been putting... it in... S-So... A-And I, um... I've... missed... you."  
  
His own cheeks darkened as he continued to look away. Primus, did she have to be so fucking cute? And yeah, that was true... He hadn't put it in her for a while now, just getting her off with his tongue and fingers. But... That was because he _couldn't_  put it inside of her. Even though he really,  _really_  wanted to.  
  
"I... can't."  
  
She blinked. What did he mean? Was something wrong? Was it her? Him? She suddenly grew worried, sitting up a bit as she tried to figure out what was wrong. "Wh-Why? Did... Did I do something?"  
  
"No, no..." Bloodshed shook his head. "It's not you... I... I don't have... condoms."  
  
"Co-Condoms?"  
  
Bloodshed nodded, turning back to her with an embarrassed look. Ever since those stupid PTA mothers came in complaining about the "easy access" students had with buying condoms in stores, Bombrush and Megatron and a few other higher ups on the school board had made it nearly impossible for students to buy condoms. And he was  _not_  about to ask Bombrush to get him some or steal the ones the old fuck had in his drawers.  
  
"I... haven't been able to get any... And you told me you worry about getting pregnant and everything, so... I didn't want to do it without one because I know you don't."  
  
Thornstriker blinked before she blushed again. Oh right... the PTA mothers had been pressing about getting the nearby stores to stop selling the condoms to students. And it was hard to get transport to any stores that probably weren't affected, so it made sense. And she knew how much Bloodshed didn't like to ask others for help.  
  
"So... You haven't had a chance to get more?"  
  
"I... was going to head out to one of the strip malls outside of town this weekend. Load up on a couple boxes. But I ran out half a month ago... and I don't know anyone else who has enough to spare."  
  
"Oh..." Well, that was unfortunate. She would have liked to do the deed tonight. He was so gentle... so passionate when they did it. She could wait until next week to do it if that's when he could get protection.  
  
 _"You know, you should stop wasting all those rubbers every time you and Bloodshed are gonna fuck... it's much better when its bare skin rubbing up your cunt."_  
  
Oh Primus, why was she remembering that?! Turning away to blush harder, Thornstriker suddenly remembered that conversation she had with Nebula a while back.  
  
 _"Look - I get he's 'such a gentleman' and all that shit, but guys don't like condoms. They just don't. And I know Bloodshed hates them - besides, it feels good when a guy cums inside. Messy, yeah, but fuck it - it's sex, it's gonna be messy."_  
  
Thornstriker had been against it the moment she had heard that come out of Nebula's mouth. Yes, she and Bloodshed were clean! But the risk... the risk of getting pregnant...  
  
But what were they suppose to do when they had no condoms? Sure, he would get more, but what would happen if they ran out again? Was she going to get some too? They certainly couldn't risk-  
  
Wait. It was a risk. But it was a small one. Well, not as small with the condom, but still. She was still on birth control.  
  
Why hadn't she thought of that? She had been on it for nearly half a year. She was fine and if she remembered correctly, this week was a safe week.  
  
"H-Hold on?"  
  
"What?" He watched as she went over to her bag to look through it. "Y-You're not saying you actually carry condoms with you?"  
  
"N-No... I don't." She should probably consider that. Just one or two should be safe. But she pushed that to the side as she found her planner and looked through it quickly.  
  
Ah. Right, they hadn't done it for two weeks because for that first week, she had been on her period. And at two weeks, it was considered a safe week. Even though the pill had already prevented her from releasing an egg anyway.  
  
"We... We could do it."  
  
"Do-? Wait, are you suggesting we do it without a condom?"  
  
"I-It's a safe week for me. I-I should be okay."  
  
"What-?" Oh right, Bloodshed remembered, Thornstriker had been on the pill for a few months already. But was it still safe? He had heard it was still possible to get pregnant even on the pill. Could they risk it? Was it safe? Would it-?  
  
"Bloodshed?"  
  
He snapped out of his thoughts to look at his girlfriend, who had put down her planner to walk back to him.  
  
"If... If you don't feel comfortable... I-I'm okay doing... the other stuff. I just... I just missed you... I-"  
  
Bloodshed swallowed. Holy shit... She... was going to let him do her without a condom. He was actually going to have unprotected sex with her. It was something he had only fantasized about. He never actually thought he would be able to do it...  
  
He could feel his dick get harder as he thought of how tight she would be around his naked cock.  
  
"Are... Are you sure?" he asked softly. While he wanted to do it, he didn't want her to let him just because.  
  
She nodded though. "I-I want to do it... I-I'll be okay... So... So..." But she was unable find anything else to say. Instead, she just closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him again and hoping he would understand.  
  
It took Bloodshed a minute, but he wrapped his arms tightly around her and pulled her to his chest. She moaned softly as his tongue pushed into her mouth, suddenly finding her back against the floor. But she didn't stop him, instead opening up her legs to allow him in between her thighs.  
  
Primus, she was so soft. How he wanted to do nothing more than to kiss her entire body before he pressed his dick into her.  
  
But he really wanted to get to the sex. It had been so long since they had last done it. And Primus, did he really want to feel her wet and tight walls against his bare dick.  
  
Reaching down, he went for her thighs again, stroking over them as he moved to kiss her face. It didn't take too long before he was at her panties again, rubbing over them before moving them out of the way to caress her wet lips. Damn, she was as needy as he was.  
  
"Let's move..."  
  
"B-Bloodshed?"  
  
"Can we... get to it quickly? I-We're both..." he gestured to their lowers.  
  
Thornstriker looked them over before she turned red again. Well, they had been making out for a good half-an-hour already. They both wanted to do it and... Why not?  
  
"S-Sure."  
  
With red on both their faces, they stood up and started to undress. Bloodshed was quick to get to his boxers, but waited as his girlfriend slowly took off her uniform. Primus, he could get off just from watching her take off her clothes... Especially since she would strip so slowly and sensually and she was being completely shy...  
  
But just as she moved to take off her skirt, he stopped her. "Wait."  
  
She blinked, looking up at him.  
  
"... Can... Can you leave it on?"  
  
"Leave-"  
  
"... Your skirt."  
  
Confused, she looked down at her skirt. She had already taken off her bra, shirt, vest... Why did he want her to leave the skirt on? Did he want her to leave her underwear on too?  
  
"B-But... won't it get... dirty?" She definitely did not want any stains on her skirt... According to Nebula, it was hard to get "cum stains" out of clothes. And she dreaded the idea of her brother seeing it on her clothes. Or anyone else for that matter.  
  
"It won't, I promise."  
  
"... Should I leave my underwear on too?"  
  
He shook his head. "Just... Just the skirt. Is... that okay?"  
  
She slowly nodded, her cheeks growing red. Feeling his eyes on her, she slowly pulled down her panties and let them fall to the floor. She hugged herself tightly, avoiding his gaze when he came up to her to wrap his arms gently around her body. She shivered when she felt his cock poke at her stomach through his boxers. Primus... He was so big and warm...  
  
She squeaked when Bloodshed's hands moved down her back and grabbed at her butt through her skirt. She moved her arms, gripping at his shoulders as his lips attacked her neck. His hands were gentle and she could feel her insides tremble as he squeezed and groped her backside.  
  
"Bl-Bloodshed...! Mmm!"  
  
She was suddenly in the air. She held on for dear life as her lover picked her up, causing her legs to open up and wrap around his waist. She could now feel his cock pressing up against her bared womanhood.  
  
"B-B-Bloodshed-!"  
  
"Just wait a bit. Let's get to the bed."  
  
Nodding, she returned the kisses he gave her, squeaking at every squeeze he gave her butt, as he moved them to bed. He crawled up on it, shuffling over to the pillow before he gently leaned down to lay her on it.  
  
"You're so beautiful."  
  
She blushed, giving him another peck before he leaned back and got off. Her face heated up even more when he removed his boxers and leaned over the bed to get a bottle of lube from under it.  
  
"D-Do w-we really need that much this time?" she asked as he squirted out a lot onto his hand.  
  
Bloodshed paused for a moment before he looked at the amount on his hand. Sure, it wasn't much, but he always used plenty to make sure the rubber wouldn't do damage to her pussy while he was slamming away at it. But now that it was just skin... well, he would still need some and her juices were lubricating her walls already.  
  
Looking around, he pushed about half of it onto the other hand and then wiped the rest of it on his tossed shirt.  
  
"Bloodshed!"  
  
"I'll wash it out later.” He turned back to her and raised up two fingers that he had lathered in lube. "I'm just gonna put in a little bit."  
  
She swallowed but nodded. Trembling a bit, she watched as his fingers moved to her wet womanhood. Primus, she was so aroused and wanted him so badly... But she knew he needed to do this. He didn't want to hurt her and they had a significant size difference. He just wanted to be sure that she would enjoy this.  
  
He slowly pushed in the first lubed finger, making her let out a soft whine.  
  
"Bl-Bloodshed...!"  
  
He shushed her, leaning forward to kiss her forward. Slowly, he curled the finger up inside of her, moving it around and running it up against her inner walls. She jerked her legs and shivered, holding her arms up to her chest in an attempt to try and control her moans. It didn't work much, but it did make her look even more adorable than she already was.  
  
"You're pretty wet already... Maybe I didn't even need the lube."  
  
"N-No...! Th-That's not true! AH!"  
  
He chuckled softly, easily slipping in the other finger. Thornstriker gave a sharp moan, bucking her hips as she felt his fingers begin to slowly thrust in and out of her tight pussy. And then she could feel him curl and spread them out inside of her, rubbing her in all the right ways and making her moan harder and louder than before.  
  
"Bl-Bloodshed...! AH! Ngh~!"  
  
"You're so sensitive down here..." He moved his thumb over her clit, pushing against it as his fingers slid further into her wet cunt. "You make the cutest noises."  
  
"Nyah! AH! AH! Bl-Bloodshed!"  
  
He swallowed, feeling his cock starting to twitch in need. Damn it, he wanted to put it in her so fucking badly... She was drenched and tight and so erotic looking with her skirt all crinkled up around her hips and thighs...  
  
"Pl-Please...!" she whimpered out, cheeks turning bright red as the desire to have him inside of her grew even more than before. "Bl-Bloodshed...! I-I want it...! Pl-Please!"  
  
Fuck, he couldn't hold on. Not with her begging and spread out like this.  
  
"Alright... Since you want it so badly." He pulled out his fingers and moved to put the rest of the lube on his cock. In less than a few seconds, he was all ready and positioning himself at her entrance.  
  
But then he paused for a moment.  
  
Thornstriker could feel the heat ready to pierce her. "B-Bloodshed... please!"  
  
"You ready? You... want this?"  
  
Primus, his face. His concerned eyes. The love and restraint in his voice. How had she deserved this wonderful man?  
  
"Yes... Yes, yes-!"  
  
His mushroom head pushed, already starting to push open her entrance and bury itself deep into her. It took all of Bloodshed's strength to just not thrust everything in to that warm and wet sanctuary that was her womanhood.  
  
"Pri-! Primus! So... good. So wet... Fuck!" He heaved and began to sweat as he slowly pushed his way deeper into her.  
  
"Aah! Oh Primus! Oh~!" Nebula was right – this did feel good! She could feel the skin of his cock sliding against hers, rubbing so hard as his giant size filled her up quickly.  
  
Bloodshed finally pushed all the way in, his head hitting her cervix. Both of them let out shaken moans, both trying to adjust to the wonderful sensations. Thornstriker panted hard, squirming a bit. It was so... hot. And hard. She could feeling it pulsing inside of her, making her insides spasm even more than before.  
  
Bloodshed was beside him. She was so... tight. And wet. He couldn't even begin to describe it. Yes, he had had plenty of unprotected sex with other girls before, but this... This was perfection. Thornstriker - the love of his life - and her walls rippling around his naked dick. It was beyond pleasurable... It was fucking divine.  
  
"C-Can I move?" he asked, trying to control himself as best as he could.  
  
And when she gave a nod, he couldn't control himself and picked up a fast pace.  
  
Thornstriker let out small grunts and moans as his hips pounded away at hers. It didn't take long before she started to let out small cries and begs.  
  
"B-Bloodshed! Ohhmm! MMPH! AAH!"  
  
"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! So... fucking... tight! So good! I just-!" He heaved, his body nearly falling on top of hers as his hands left her hips to grab at her hands. "I just wanna stay in here forever... Argh, Primus!"  
  
"Aah! Hah! Ooh! I-I'm gonna-! OOH!"  
  
She was starting to cum. He wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer.  
  
"B-Bloodshed-! I-I-! Aah!"  
  
"Just cum. Just cum, I'll follow-! Gah! I'll cum right after you!"  
  
"AAH! AAH! AAAAH!" And with that, Thornstriker came.  
  
He rode it on. As her walls squeezed around him, he kept pushing even deeper. One, two, three, four-! Just as the walls' rippling started to slow down, he orgasmed, his hot wet seed filling her passage as he did everything in his power to not black out at the sensation.  
  
His little lover transitioned smoothly into her next orgasm, squeezing and milking him for all he was worth. And as she rode the second one, she could hear him whispering into her ear.  
  
"I love you so much," he whispered as he gently jerked his hips, gripping her hands tightly. "You're so beautiful... So fucking perfect..."  
  
"Ah...! Oh..."  
  
He let go of her hands to wrap his arms around her, still jerking his hips as he prolonged her orgasm, whispering nothing but sweet, loving words that made her whimper and moan against him. Her arms came around his neck to hold her to him, even when he stopped thrusting. Primus... She could feel everything inside of her. Her fluids, his cock, and even his fluids... It felt a little weird, but she felt strangely satisfied. Much different than when they did it with a condom.  
  
She heard the man chuckle, making her blink and glance at him.  
  
"Bloodshed?"  
  
"I didn't actually think you'd ever let me do this," he murmured softly, kissing her temple.  
  
She blushed, looking off to the side. She honestly thought she would never allow him to do it either. But... She had gotten birth control for this very reason. And it was like Nebula said... Guys didn't like wearing condoms. It did feel better to do it without one anyway.  
  
"I... I just thought... it would be... pl-pleasurable..."  
  
He chuckled again, smirking when he saw how red her face was. Primus, she was way too cute... and it was incredibly erotic. This sweet innocent angel beneath him... Oh shit.  
  
"Bl-Bloodshed?!" Thornstriker cried, feeling her boyfriend grow hard inside of her.  
  
His cheeks darkened as he buried his face into her neck. The poor girl whimpered and squirmed a bit, holding onto his arms tightly. Primus... It felt so weird! Full of fluids with that hard length in her pussy...  
  
"Can we... again?"  
  
She blinked and looked over at him, seeing Bloodshed look back at her with that lustful glint in his eyes. She shouldn't have been too surprised. Bloodshed was hardly ever satisfied after one round. Not that she minded much.  
  
Still... She hoped her skirt would be okay by the end of all of this.


End file.
